


Denial

by blackrock_soldier



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrock_soldier/pseuds/blackrock_soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Honeydew, Yoglabs was where everything changed, and where everything fell apart. / Yogscast fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

There was always a reason for me to distrust you, and I had every right to call you out on your immoral nature. You, my friend who had been with me all this time, had been nothing but a danger to me and my health. You were wrong… you were ‘sick’… but I never left you. Against my better judgement that I forced to the back of my mind, I continued doing everything you told me.

When you continued to poison me over and over with the help of the broken coffee machine, I laughed it off.

When I suspected that you were taking things that weren’t yours and you told me not to worry about it, I stopped worrying about it.

When I changed… When I changed and realized I would never be the same, I was okay because you told me I was okay.

You… You, my friend, were my destruction and my lifeline. My light and my darkness. You were the one who drowned me as you resuscitated me. It wasn’t right… It wasn’t okay… It was just what you did, and I… I allowed it to happen. I let it carry on. I let you corrupt me, and in the end, I let you toss me aside, watching the days go past behind a window of ice.

Any normal person would have searched for an alternative… Any normal person wouldn’t have willingly stepped into a chamber without fighting it first, but I wasn’t normal. I believed in you so strongly. I knew you could never steer me wrong even though you had done so, so many times before. We were both ‘sick’.

I said goodbye, and you said goodbye, but you would see me again in the face of another clone while I slept here, never to see anything again. Never to hear your voice or leave the lab ever again, and still, nothing was wrong. You would definitely remember me, right? Someday, you’d want me back, right? The real me. The me who remembers even though it was painful. The me who clung to the last thread of humanity you had.

You wouldn’t leave me here on purpose, right?

I believe in you… I’ll always believe in you. You’re not wrong… You’re not evil. Please, come back for me. Tell me you’re okay. Let me see your face one last time. Please… Just one last time. Please…. Come back…

**Author's Note:**

> Yoglabs has always been a dark place, but some are only just realizing it. I finally found some motivation to write, and of course, I write something like this.


End file.
